yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Altyrell
If you want to Duel me Please Leave a message here if you wish to duel via IRC or Duel Terminal, I won't add random MSN/Yahoo/AIM/etc. until i duel you on here so that i can know you.~MEOW~ Might of the BIRD Empire~~ 19:46, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Card Tips:Makyura the Destructor Why shouldn't it be included? It's a tip on how to effectively use Makyura, and if that's not a good thing to put on the page then what is? (I'd revert it myself, but I don't want to have an edit war - that gets really boring really quickly.) Runer5h 03:07, 23 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h Re:Chthonian :Honestly, I don't think much of the idea to list Chthonian as an archetype. It's a group of random cards (Doomkaiser Dragon/Assault Mode and Chthonian Soldier do not belong in the same group) with no support, and no similarities besides having a word in their name. The Monarchs, at least, all have the same stats, are 1-tributers, and activate their effects upon tribute summoning. But I digress; if the archetype should remain, then Mefist and Incinerator should remain. But not Doomkaiser and its Assault form - they don't have hell in their name. Those go in the "Related" category. Runer5h 03:24, 23 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h duel me duel me--Duelghoul007 20:54, 14 August 2009 (UTC) wanna duel??????????? Dragonty08 00:39, 15 August 2009 (UTC) D-U-E-L Hey man I wanna duel your psychic type Deck so what do you say? Attribute 20:36, 20 August 2009 (UTC) * I wanna duel it too! We should have a joint match. --Tantara 19:10, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ** When i get home we can do something~MEOW~ Might of the BIRD Empire~~ 19:34, 21 August 2009 (UTC) questions what would be the highest atack you can have through any effect and equip cards ETC. Sammykill98 01:05, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Abe the Monkey Man Would someone who knows the answer to this question please reply. When is Abe the Monkey Man's deck/cards shown? I've been re-watching the Grand Championship episodes over and over but I can't spot his cards, however on the contestants article, it gives a list of his cards! Perhaps they're shown very vaguely so I'm missing them? Anyway, please reply someone! (Robbiejennings 09:28, September 2, 2009 (UTC)) would you mind that after i do my homework that you can come to this channel and duel me ##yugi thats the channel Blackwingggys 22:19, September 2, 2009 (UTC) spell reclamation how many times does the target spell return my hand on WC09 it only works once is that a glitch or the proper way it works Sammykill98 17:56, September 12, 2009 (UTC) card ruiling for spell reclamation mention nothing about how many times it returned and on the text it says "whenever that card is sent" which implies every time Sammykill98 02:48, September 16, 2009 (UTC) tytanial Q can u negate lightning vortex with tytanials effect Sammykill98 16:37, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ya but you can negate it with stardust which and the card needs to target for stardust to negate correct? Sammykill98 01:38, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Tele-dad could you use peten the dark clown as substitute for destiny her- malicious in a tele-dad deck Sammykill98 RE:Question about Spear Cretin and 3/4/round robins It would be the same as in a normal duel - if you have open space and your opponent does not, then you Special Summon a monster and your opponent does not. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 05:19, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Majestic Archfeind Dragon I voted for "Majestic Archfiend Dragon", but did you consider the name "Majestic Dragon Archfiend"? Red Demon's Dragon -> Red Dragon Archfiend? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 21:53, October 16, 2009 (UTC) catastor vs stardust who wins if these two cards battle. whose effect is faster. 21:55, October 16, 2009 (UTC)